


A Lich is Thrown Into The Fire

by AllocateAloe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, Fighting, Graphic Description, Hate fucking, KINKY KINKIER YET KINKIER, M/M, Monster Heat, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, fanfic crossover, heavy smut, idealation of bodily harm, sassy dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllocateAloe/pseuds/AllocateAloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lich has secluded himself due to his heat, trapping himself down in the underground in his old lab in an attempt to sedate himself although he never expected a visitor to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lich is Thrown Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtyskellylover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyskellylover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034666) by [dirtyskellylover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyskellylover/pseuds/dirtyskellylover). 



> dirtyskellylover and I are terrible people and like imagining what would happen if our Gasters met.  
> AND THIS IS THE RESULT.  
> We ship it.
> 
> Have an image of a scene in the story (drawn by me):  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/e2254fb24908e6e43ac11505bca8b916/tumblr_o51jfu0Psi1v048odo1_1280.png
> 
> Part 2 is here!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6543559/chapters/14969779

Down deep within the Underground the scientist paced in his old laboratory, he hadn't been here since his rebirth that the human girl, Sun, had assisted him with. The equipment had gathered a bit of dust but the Lich could not focus on work, his skin was burning and his mind felt hazy. Pacing to and fro across the well lit room, shirtless with his slacks tight around his waist and a driving ache at his pelvis he tried to settle himself but sanity would not grace him.

Heaving, his breath beat across his parted jaws as a light growl tore through his throat. He could smell the remnants of that human woman here, it drove him wild but no matter how much he tried to ease his own urge relief was not given to him. Each attempt only built his frustration, he craved her quivering small form but he knew she would not escape his grasp unharmed while he suffered this rut. It took all of his strength to not just throw himself through the void to her flat, his fangs itched and his body thrummed with both magic and need.

The heavy foot steps of the pacing Lich echoed through the room as he huffed, growled and panted. His magic was so thick and twisting that the lights would flicker ever so slightly as he stormed about, circling metal tables in the center of the room to only pass by an exam table against the wall. Coming full circle he passed the small soul synthesizing machine against the far side before striding past counters and cabinets full of chemicals and tools, while he walked by a box set out on the edge of the counter he growled angrily down into the contents before jerking his head back to start a new lap around the room.

Within the box were a heavy amount of needles, filled with a clear liquid meant for stabilizing monster magic though it did nothing to help Gaster. He had tried three doses before giving up and resorted to his feral strutting, eyes dilated and seething the monster continued to pace deep down within the gullet of the mountain.

 

***

 

A rather wide yawn left the towering monster standing in the middle of a secluded room, a bruised and battered girl lying bare on a hospital bed as the creature flicked his gaze across the contents of the bland room with a bored expression. Her lack of fight and consciousness this time had left him feeling.. disappointed. Although the side of his jaw slightly ached from the blow she dealt with that blasted metal pipe, it was a courageous act that fell flat on this monster. She couldn't keep up, per usual, and was soon claimed once more. He wondered just how long this human would survive him.

 _'long enough,'_ he thought, a gentle puff of air slipping through his maw as he felt out across his magic.

There was some time to kill before she would wake and he had only slightly toyed with his new abilities of reseting the timeline.. curiously his head tilted to the side, a slight smirk pulling at his lips as his magic flared heavily within his form and radiated into the room. It made the unconscious girl groan in her sleep against the burning force driving into her form but the monster merely basked in her discomfort, waiting for her noises to subside before his magic began to vibrate violently against his soul.

Let's see how far he could teleport with this type of energy.. his veins felt as if they would burst and it drew a sickly sweet sigh from the monsters lungs, the room giving a hard shudder before a loud CRACK rang out through the area as the monster was plucked from existence and into the void.

 

***

 

A flash of light startled the Lich as he reeled backward away from the front of the room as a hard shudder ran through the facility, the metal tables rattled against the hard floor as the harsh luminosity was suddenly sucked back from whence it came and in it's place stood a tall monster. Bewildered the Lich focused his gaze on this intruder, his magic pricking along his flesh as the creature seemed equally as intrigued. It looked just like him but taller, broader and something red twisted through the being's magic. The black lab coat on this creature's form billowed before falling still, it's hands clasped behind it's back as it stared directly at him.

 **[Ah.. another one, a new timeline..]** the monster hummed as the Lich blinked a few times, his claws twitching as a bad feeling crawled up his jagged spine while this creature eyed his chest, **[although.. those scars..]**

The intruder took a solid step forward, pulling his hands from his back as he gripped onto the metal table between the two monsters before quickly flipping the metal clear across the room as if it were nothing. Loud banging rang out as the material crashed into another desk before landing in a heap, the center of the room clear as the creature stepped forward with a deep smirk drawing over his features. He wondered why this version of himself had such jagged bone structure, curious to see if it was strong or frail under the strain of his hands against this clone's throat.

Snarling the Lich widened his stance, lightly stepping to the side as his pin point pupils flicked up and down the impostor as he growled darkly in his native tongue filled with static and warbled inflections, “what are you..?”

The sound echoed through the room, vibrating the creatures rib cage and made him take pause. How strange, this version of him couldn't speak English either.. he chuckled as the two monsters began to slowly circle one another.

Their magic sparked and clashed as the Lich's mouth drew into a deadly snarl, his black gums baring to the room as his jaws were coated in a heavy, black spit.

 **[You are a copy of me, a blip in another timeline.. just one of many clones of the original that stands before you..]** the creature hiked up his chin as his eyelids drooped, his fangs flashing as the two continued to take long strides across the room while the visitor drew in a deep breath and shuddered within his form as a choking laugh burst from his throat, **[I have yet to meet a copy in heat, however-]**

The creature paused, his expression dropping as his jaws opened a tad wider to draw in another deep breath before slowly letting it out while his strides came to a slow halt. The Lich continued to edge to the side, glancing up along the side of the being before him as it's eyes fixated on the scientist in surprise, **[-you smell like a human.]**

A hard shudder jolted the Lich's soul, his sockets narrowing as another reverberating snarl was coaxed from his throat.

The creature flicked it's gaze down to the center of the Lich's chest, focusing as he saw light speckles of golden energy trailing across the broken soul of his copy. A dry laugh left the creature as he squared his shoulders up to the Lich which caused the scientist to hesitate, the way this monster stared at him was.. unnerving.

**[Ah, a magical seal.. how interesting-]**

“Leave,” the scientist spat, the scars on his flesh shuddering violently as his magic wove and churned out into the room amidst the hot pressure of the visitor's. If it weren't for the rut clouding his mind the Lich would have remained calm but the invading, uninvited taste of this male was irritating him and the way he could see so clearly into his own soul was not natural.

A chuckle worked through the creature, truly interested in this version of himself. How pathetic this clone would want to tie with a human when they were better devoured whole, **[drop the alpha male act, we both know who is in control here.]**

A hard shudder thrummed into the room from the creature but the Lich remained resolute, his neck straining against the strength of his own subdued magic from all the doses he had given himself. He would drive this monster from here. The Lich's sockets twitched heavily as his tongue curled against the bottom of his palate while his jaws began to part, long strings of acidic drool clung to the edges of his sharp teeth while a scalding pant pressed from his lungs. Beads of spit peppered into the air as a thundering roar tore through the room, slamming into the creatures form and shook it to the core.

The creature's eyes hardened into a glare as the room built with pressure much like heavy bass, it bounced around in his skull. He felt a stirring deep within his soul.. finally, an adversary worthy of slowly tearing to ribbons. He wondered if this monster bled.. though from the sheer force of this rutting scientist's magic he knew it was liquidized inside of his form which only left one thought remaining.. how would it taste?

The Lich had no time to think as this creature lunged across the room for him, with a feral cry he leapt backward as he tried to summoned his bony apparitions but the doses of serum had left him numb. A wicked smile struck the creatures face as he crashed down onto the Lich, driving him back against the counter which shook the wood and rattled the contents of the shelves as the creatures strong hand gripped to the Lich's throat and squeezed. They both heard the jostling and spilling of some sort of tools across the counter, pattering and shattering on the floor.

Wheezing the scientist brought his fist up to land a blow against the visitor but his wrist was merely caught in a summoned hand not of his own, the bony fingers dug into his dense hide as the Lich thrashed against the counter while his other wrist was quickly snatched up by the creature. Slowly the visitor pressed up against him, a heavy shudder riding out a pant as he felt this monster squirm with a hard bulge grinding into his own crotch. Dipping his jaws down to the Lich the creature let loose a dry laugh.

 **[A bitch in heat..]** the monster tightened his grip, his sharp claws digging into the Lich's skin though oddly it did not give way. This only made the creature's grin twist higher, breathing in heavily as he pressed his full weight against the struggling monster and began to feel the hard ridges of those scars nuzzle along him, **[I am curious to see if you yowl like one..]**

The Lich's eyes went wide as the creature stepped back and spun his body around with a simple motion, the sheer force and strength of this monster was startling as the scientist was caught up in an array of bony hands that held him still no matter how hard he tried to throw his weight around. He could hear the clothes on the creature behind him being torn from his body, leaving the visitor shirtless while he undid his slacks and left them open as he studied the ragged back of the scientist before him. What beautiful, violent artwork these scars portrayed. The Lich continued to try to twist and yank at his arms but the bony fingers of these attacks were like vice grips across his flesh.

A choked cough shuddered from the scientist as he felt a hot, broad chest press up against his bare scarred back and shove up against him. The creature tenderly wrapped a muscular arm around the Lich, it's claws fondling the heavy scar across his chest while the other hand slunk up along his extended forearm to take place of a bony hand. The beast hooked a finger through the hole in the his hand while the beast's digits wrapped tightly around the scientist's wrist, the sensation made the monster cringe. Gaster's other hand was held off to the side by a remaining bony hand, it's sharp digits pinching his hide.

The scientist let out an aggravated snarl, tearing at his arms and managed to jerk the held one down to the cabinet beside the box of spilled needles while the creature at his back tried to keep this adventuring appendage still as he leaned down over his neck and inhaled shakily. While the creature took in the Lich's scent it burned the back of his throat much like smoking a cigarette, the gentle smoldering in his lungs pulled a groan into his words as he murmured, **[I wonder if your human will feel this-]**

A sudden grind forward shook the Lich, flooding him with rage as he felt a hard length press up against his ass just as a pair of bony hands trailed their fingertips down over his stomach to his slacks. The fingers worked quickly to undo his pants, a shuddering breath beating from the scientist as he continued to thrash and snarled to creature at his back who only found pleasure from his attempts.

The Lich had to act and fast, the bony hands were trying to wriggle his pants down and to halt their attempt he spread his legs though that soon backfired as the creature shoved his knee up between his thighs. A harsh pant beat across the scientist's neck as the creature cooed into the side of his face while the scientist looked across the counter, desperate for a weapon, **[perhaps I could give her a visit, I'm sure she would squeal impressively while her skin dripped in crimson ribbons..]**

Fury had taken hold of the scientist, straining his hand outward toward the spilled box on the counter for a needle as the strong, quivering arm of the beast struggled to keep him still. Slowly edging to a syringe the doctor's claws twitched against the casing as the creature ground heavily up against him, that hard ridge in his open slacks rubbing deeply against him as he continued to patronize him, **[it could satisfy that ache.. feeling her fragile little neck crushing in my hand with life leaving her eyes.. I wonder if they are blue..? Or are they green, my pet?]**

The Lich was silent as he tapped the needle with his claws to draw it into his trembling fingers, the grip that creature had on him would surely bruise though he could never imagine a human being able to resist such violence as this intensity would have surely broken bone.

**[Mnn, so quiet.. we shall fix that.]**

Gathering his strength the scientist panted a few times, eyeing this strange monster from the corner of his sockets as it seemed in some sort of trance while bony hands gripped into the elastic waist band of the Lich's boxers before pulling them down his sharp hips. With a vicious snarl the doctor uncapped the needle with a flick of his thumb and flung his arm up behind his head being met with a satisfying THUNK as the creature gasped and froze. Thick strands of red blood pooled down the creatures throat and dribbled onto the Lich as he sneered, “take your medicine you lithium depraved lunatic.”

The creature at his back smiled wickedly, pain trickling along his nerves as his wide, wicked grin pressed into the side of the Lich's face who snarled at him. The beast felt the cold liquid seep into his flesh from the syringe and it began to smother his magic, the grip he had on the summoned hands faltered before they flicked out of existence.

Impressive.

Excitement shuddered through the beasts back, throbbing into his manhood wedged tightly against the thin fabric covering the upper most part of his play things back side. What a grand transition from such a boring tussle with the human back in his own timeline, this battle triggered a manic expression that swept the creatures maw as he murmured, **[I can't feel my magic.. No matter.]**

Surprised the Lich snarled, shoving the needle deeper into the creatures neck as it groaned heavily into the side of his face as the scientist spat, “fuck off, demon-!”

 **[In a bit, my pet..]** the beast panted, his shaft giving a good throb against the Lich's ass as he rolled forward along him.

This was impossible, the serum was designed to halt magic and sedate monsters and while the Lich's heat was at it's apex and untamable this beast grinding along him hungrily was purely driven.. Determined. Realization hit the scientist as he slowly balled his newly freed hand into a fist while the creature panted across his shoulder,  **[Keep struggling, my pet.. let me feel you writhe.. your tattered hide- Oh, how it makes me** _**itch** _ **.]**

“You twisted, dreadful,  _ pitiful  _ excuse for living flesh-” with a heavy grunt the scientist swung his arm up over his shoulder and ducked his head out of the way just as the blow landed square against the beast's jaw. 

The monster let out a grunt as it stumbled, the needle ripping out of it's neck and sent splatters of blood across the air just as Gaster spun around and with a booming roar lunged forward, crashing into the creature as they both tripped and toppled onto the floor in a heap of snarls and vicious hissing. Fighting over the needle it was eventually knocked from the Lich's hand with a mighty blow from the beast, the tool tumbling and clacking across the tile. Scrambling along the floor the two struggled for dominance, their pantings weaving in with their wild calls of aggravation with one another but as they fought the scientist found the thing pulling at his pants and boxers which eventually began to stunt his flexibility.

The Lich was slammed onto his chest, a wheeze leaving his lungs as the beast came crashing down on top of him with his pulsing shaft wedging up against his back side as the creature bit down onto the back of his neck. Crying out in a furious bought of rage the scientist thrashed but was merely grabbed up by the creature, it's arms tucking around him tightly to hold him firmly against the ground while he braced himself with one foot digging into the cold tile. The beast balanced well as his newly freed foot came up, hooked into the sagging slacks and boxers of the Lich and effectively tore them down as the creature came back down onto his bare knees with the scientist's naked body exposed to the psychopath keeping him captive.

Frantically the scientist writhed though that only drew a laugh from the creature as it's hips drew back to press forward against the Lich's puckered entrance, the monster flinched heavily at the sensation as the beast pressed forward. The scientist suddenly threw his head back and screeched. It was a reverberating, desperate noise as it shook and hummed along all of the equipment and rattled the beast's skull. The dizzying effects of the banshee-esc noise was only momentary as the creature began to work his shaft within the struggling form beneath him, tightening his jaws around the thick scruff of the monster beneath him in an attempt to dig deep but the flesh resisted.

As the Lich squirmed, roared and struggled it only enhanced the ache of the beast. His eyes rolling in his sockets as his lengthy cock drove forward into the tight, quivering form of his clone. Along with this satisfying squeeze the tattered, oddly textured back of the scientist felt wondrous with the grinding thrusts being given to the shuddering monster that had no choice but to accept the pain and submit. The beast shoved his maw downward, pressing the side of the scientist's face against the tile as he rolled and thrusted his hips in an attempt to fully work his girthy cock through him.

Lying beneath the creature the scientist continued to fight, the pain searing into his nethers was indescribable along with his damaged pride as he was dominated over. Even as the thing began to pick up the pace, it's heavy panting beating against the back of his neck, the scientist simply refused to let this be the end. Beads of black blood began to trickle down from the sharp punctures of the merciless grip the creature had on the back of his neck, the both of them groaning out loudly as the monster rammed up against him to press his twitching abdomen against the Lich's ample rump.

Sticky black residue began to build up along with the fluid, urgent motions of the rampant creature while it's breath began to shake. Something truly snapped within the Lich as he managed to wriggle his arms and place his palms flat on the floor, with a wavering yell the scientist pressed the both of them up from the floor much to the creatures surprise who quickly released his chest and flung his hands forward to grip at the tile but it was too late. With a heavy heave and a twist of the Lich's hips they were sent rolling over, the beast being slammed down against the tile on his back while a sharp exhale caused his jaws to loosen just enough for the scientist to tear away.

Free of the monster's jaws Gaster continued to fall with his momentum as the monster desperately clawed at his hide to grab hold, it's itching and throbbing cock being pulled free from the scientist as he rolled. The Lich scrambled against the swiping, tearing claws of the beast as he rolled up onto all fours and pushed himself up from his hands just as the creature lunged at him with it's eyes wild and face torn into a violent sneer. The scientist quickly brought his fist straight down, through the beasts arms and slammed right back into his face. It was a direct hit back into the monsters face, the blow being hard enough to whip his head back and cracked his skull loudly against the tile.

Internal rage and ferality burned within the Lich as he came crashing back down onto the beast as it tried to scramble back up against the ringing bouncing around in it's skull, the creature was met with another sucker punch as the scientist crashed up against him and sent them tumbling back across the floor as the Lich let out a wild roar that boomed through the room.

The beast had never expected such a fight, he could smell his own blood smeared across his neck and shoulder. As he wrestled with the clone he met his gaze and as he did both of their eyes tightened with a pulse of violent white light, the Lich slamming the beast down against the floor on his back.

Gaster snarled wildly, his black gums beaming in the light to match his scars as he found himself on his knees right between the beast's legs who tried to kick out at him but the creature was in for a rude awakening as they were well matched. The scientist lunged forward, his trembling cock pressing against the hot, wet shaft of the beast as his knuckled digits wrapped around the things throat. Squeezing and shoving his entire body weight into his thumbs digging down into the adams apple of the creature's throat it flung it's arms upwards and dug it's own claws into the scientist's hide.

The Lich continued to strangle the monster, panting laboredly as it struggled below him gasping for breath. Revenge scratched at his mind as he eased his hips away and watched the manic, psychotic expression of the monster as he heaved down to him, “this what you get off on..?” the scientist panted as he shoved the head of his shaft up against the puckered hole of the creature who squirmed below him, desperately clawing at the strong back of the scientist to slash black gashes into his flesh, “I'll be sure you _cum_ away from this sore and burdened you _sick fuck_ -”

Sneering down to the being beneath him through the stinging pain in his back he shoved his hips forward, giving the monster no mercy as he had done unto him. Disturbingly it was as if the monster was enjoying this thoroughly, his head tilting back as he swallowed against the hardened grip around his windpipe as a light moan left his wheezing lungs. The Lich rocked his hips forward, the legs of the monster quivering along with the muscles in the scientist's neck as he forced his way through the beast.

While he rocked and asserted his dominance over the creature the Lich found his eyelids flicking as the beast dug it's claws tightly along his raised and jagged spine. The fit was tight yet not all unlike the girl he was accustomed to, a pleasured shudder ran through his back as the scientist's head drooped down towards the monster. His thrusting becoming urgent, the cloud of his rut springing forth into his mind as his hips became demanding and rammed through the visitor which moaned heavily at the pain searing through his own form.

How absolutely splendid. The crushing pressure around the beasts throat paired with the burning stretch of his insides turned him on to new heights, he was so used to quick coitus and this was not only sex but a battle royale. The pain he could do unto this clone and the nerve striking pleasure he could inflict back on him was memorizing. Yearning for the sickly, hot sweat sting of fresh blood the beast dug his claws into the ridges of the scientist's spine and while he was met with resistance from the tough hide of the Lich his repetitive tearing soon began coating his fingers with a biting, oily substance that filled the air with the scent of chemicals.

Grunting at the acidic sting of his shredded back the Lich made sure to keep a hand wrapped around the creatures throat as he freed the other and dropped it down to the wet, throbbing shaft of the monster and began to tightly grind his thumb along the head of the beast watching him squirm and gasp as his violent grin only deepened. Staring down at the beast the scientist's eyes narrowed, bracing himself as he began to stroke along the thick shaft in his hand while his hips continued their aggressive bucking.

The Lich had been with numerous partners all of different sexes though this was the first sexual encounter of the sort he had ever experienced, the driving force behind his thrusts was a vengeful power that began tipping them both to the edge as the scientist tightened his claws around the beast's throat and pulled trickles of red streams to slip down over his hands as the color coated the monsters hide. Picking up the pace the scientist groaned as he leaned down over the monster, keeping himself propped up by shoving his weight into the creatures throat as he continued to stroke his massive length.

Snarling the scientist spat, “look at me you filthy cretin.”

The white, dilated eyes of the beast trailed downward to lock with the Lich's as a deep growl reverberated through his form down into the monster below which drew a hard pant from the beings jaws while they stared at one another. Ramming his hips against the man below the scientist felt himself cresting, a panting growl flaring in his throat as he watched the eye's of the beast shudder just as the Lich shoved himself firmly against the monster. A heavy tremor coursed through the Lich as he snarled down into the face of the gasping and grinning expression of the visitor, thick waves of acidic seed poured into the being as he spilt his own essence out across his stomach and chest which was of similar make.

The Lich gave a heavy final thrust forward, earning a grunt from the beast as he leaned further over his panting, moaning form while stilling his movements across the pulsing shaft of the creature. Their jaws hovered against one another as the scientist snarled, “now who'se the yowling bitch.”

The beast was unable to respond from the constriction cutting his airway, merely a gentle wheeze pressed from his jaws as the beast flung it's hands upwards coated in scalding black oil from the Lich's veins as he pressed into the back of the scientist's head and their mouths came crashing together. The beast made swift work to shove his tongue past the biting the Lich tried to use to stop him but merely began to gag and convulse from the twisting tongue jamming down his throat to lap up the heavy taste of scotch.

This thing was absolute insane. The Lich struggled to pull away, releasing the twitching shaft of the beast to bring his sticky coated hand up into a fist as he nailed the creature in the same spot of his jaw. The blow tore the tongue from his throat but instead it just began to fondle and intertwine with his own tongue, the squirming tentacle hooking through the hole in the Lich's slimy appendage while drool slipped from their gnashing jaws to dribble along their jaws.

As the scientist punched the beast again and again he missed the creature slowly pulling his legs up, setting his heels right into the lower abdomen of the Lich. Gaster raised his arm for another forceful blow but was hit with a hard shove from the creature beneath him and tossed him clear across the floor with his shaft popping free of the monster. The Lich scrambled backward across the floor, hissing and spitting as he brought a hand up to wipe at his mouth that tasted of coppery blood while the beast began to cackle heavily and pulled himself up.

The Lich's back pressed into the cabinet, needles and broken syringes lay littered around him as he clambered upward and used the counter to assist him in standing. His body felt bruised and battered, the rage of his heat hardly dented as the scientist drew in a shuddering breath to exhale in a thundering growl while the beast rose fully, his shoulders pulled back confidently as his hands dipped it's black coated claws along the side of his neck and stomach. Smearing a concoction of seed and both of their blood together as the beast began to laugh again, it was a warbling, thrumming noise.

**[Ah.. my pet.. how euphoric..]**

A shocked expression fell over the Lich as he panted, heaving and trembling against the counter at the aches in his body as the beast's eyes trained into his own with a sinful type of intimacy, **[you have been my favorite so far..]**

The beast was eager, his wretched heart pumping adrenaline through his form as he took a step closer. The Lich fumbled back across the counter to grab another needle, popping the cap and brandished it in his fist as the creature purred,  **[Ah, do not be that way.]**

Shivering the Lich tightened his grip on the syringe as he held himself back against the counter, his breath heaving from his lungs as a sore ache built within his body. The only thing keeping him resolved was the deep, flaring rut stabbing into his soul to fight against this intruder encroaching on his territory. This being was not only dangerous but a threat to everything he laid claim to as his own, without the use of that serum he would have surely lost his rights to not only the lab but to his woman as well.

The visitor's expression began to slowly drop as his hands left his body, the smeared mess of black and red coating his torso as a puff of garbled air pressed through his burning throat. Another injection would surely block his magic for much longer than he would like, he could begin to feel across the trembling energy within him after his release and while this new play thing had been fun he had spent too much time here.

**[Perhaps next time, my pet. You can introduce me to your human and we can live in blissful indulgence..]**

By the beast merely mentioning his woman the Lich snarled, dribbles of acidic spit dripping down his chin at his anger heightened. The scientist kept his eyes on this twisted being as he snapped his fingers, sparks of magic starting to trickle from his fingers along with flecks of black and red blood that pattered down to the floor.

Feeling his magic build once more the creature tucked his free hand behind his lower back, basking in the glow of satisfaction as he eyed the clone across the room trembling and livid while the monster spoke,  **[I could even bring my human to meet yours, a play date for our play things..]** a hearty chuckle pressed through the bruised windpipe of the beast, the Lich flinching at the dark sound,  **[how fascinating.. until next time, my pet.]**

The Lich flung himself forward, popping the cap from the syringe as he threw his arm forward straight for the beast. He couldn't let him get away, he would have to kill this monster-

The beast vanished in a flash of light that sent a shock wave through the room and slammed into the Lich's rib cage. Stumbling the scientist managed to catch himself on the far wall, heaving and panting against the aches and pains of his body he looked over his torn shoulder to the now empty room. Taking in the mess and stains of blood smeared across the tile in strokes of red and black.

Angrily Gaster threw the needle across the room, the syringe shattering against the machine and trailed thick, cold clear fluid down the metal as he snarled and tenderly reached his hand behind him to the trenches clawed into back. Wincing at the biting pain he spat to the room, his sockets narrowing, “bastard..”

 

***

 

Transporting through the void back to his own timeline was rather strenuous but he did land back in that room with a loud BANG, the light fading from the room as the beast hunched and heaved with the effort to calm his excitement and tired limbs. Too ingrained in his own aches and tension he brought a hand up to the side of his face where the Lich had beat him relentlessly.. tenderly..

The scent of his own blood wafted into his parted jaws, his eyes flickering beneath his closing eyelids as he let out a heavy pant and cleared his throat. It was a poor attempt to dislodge the burning, crushing sensation coating his windpipe. Never before had he been inflected such damage and to think a mere clone of himself could overpower him, deny him release and thoroughly bludgeon his body. 

A gentle chuckle warbled through his lungs as he muttered, rubbing at his sore jaw, **[bastard.]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. welly well well... Voidster certainly got more than he bargained for. 8)
> 
> Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6543559/chapters/14969779


End file.
